


Indomable

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, Holy Water, IneffableLATAM, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Para Aziraphale, Crowley es indomable y es algo que le aterra.(Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Indomable

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmensTober2020  
> Día 13: Indomable

Crowley era indomable.

Era una cualidad que en un principio le había alarmado pero que con el pasar de los siglos fue entendiendo. Desde el inició, Aziraphale lo tomó como algo que el demonio hacía solo por naturaleza, el saltarse las reglas, el buscar una forma de tentarle para hacer trampa y quizá arrastrarle con él pero no era así; la verdad era que nada ni nadie podía someterle completamente, ningún ser en el Cielo o el Infierno podía hacer que Anthony J. Crowley hiciera al cien por ciento las cosas como se le pedían pues siempre encontraba algún hueco en el cual protegerse, tomándose libertades en cuanta cosa podía. 

Ni siquiera habían logrado que mantuviera el nombre que Satanás le había designado al momento de caer. Sí, el demonio siempre se salía con la suya en incontables e indetectables situaciones, pero esa manera de ser también le ponía en peligro porque cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza nada ni nadie no había nada que le detuviera, aún y cuando fuese completamente en contra de su propia naturaleza o que le llevara a la destrucción.

Aziraphale estaba seguro que si dejaba que el demonio continuara con uno de esos tantos descabellados planes tenía sería su perdición y era algo que el ángel no podía permitir. 

Realmente no quería intervenir porque si los de su lado se daban cuenta el castigo sería muy pesado, pero tampoco podía permitir que el demonio continuara con su descabellado plan. Aún y cuando estaba caminando hacía el Bentley el miedo se apodero de él pues no sabía si podía detenerlo; podía darse la vuelta e irse pero no podía, lo único que Aziraphale quería era que Crowley no se metiera a algo tan innecesario por la terquedad de hacer las cosas que se le venían en gana.

Y sin pensarlo más se armó de valor y sostuvo con más fuerza con aquella llena de agua bendita; sí, quizá no estaba bien dársela pero si eso detenía un poco a Crowley de la locura que planeaba hacer con eso le bastaba al ángel para sentirse más tranquilo. Porque estaba cansado de tener miedo de que algo le pasara a Crowley. Sí, quizá eran enemigos pero hacía tiempo que el ángel se había dado cuenta de algo; primero, que debí confiar más en el demonio, ya le había demostrado que podía hacerlo y, además de esa manera vencía el miedo de perderle, porque era lo que tenía, miedo, pues ya no podía concebir un mundo sin él.


End file.
